The SAE publication by W. Krantz et al.: Estimation of Side Slip Angle using Measured Tire Forces, 2002-01-0969, SAE 2002 World Congress, Mar. 4-7, 2002, Detroit, describes detecting a swerving movement using tire force sensors.